Pendosa
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: BoFIV. Mereka manusia. Mereka pendosa. Kematian adalah adil untuk mereka. T for gore and blood.


Breath of Fire IV © CAPCOM and its respective artists.

Warnings: Gore and blood

Segalanya berubah begitu gelap bagi makhluk setengah dewa tersebut.

Napas Ryu berubah berat. Setiap hembusannya memercikkan lidah api, ia tidak mengerti—ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia hanya dibuat terkejut oleh potensi mengerikan yang dimiliki para makhluk fana. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat manusia begitu berbahaya seperti ini,

Ia selama ini hidup dikelilingi oleh senyuman serta keramahan Nina, keberanian Cray, juga Scias yang hidup bagaikan angin dan Ershin yang menunjukkan loyalitas tinggi terhadap Deis, salah satu dari Endless. Sebuah lingkaran pertemanan yang mengagumkan.

Dari mereka Ryu melihat manusia sebagai makhluk bersih dan bersahabat. Makhluk fana yang terus berusaha hidup dengan mencari keadilan dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dari mereka pula Ryu menyadari takdirnya untuk meluruskan kembali apa yang telah berbelok.

Karena Ryu, walau ia tidak mengatakan kepada kelompoknya, ia kerap kali berbagi 'pandangan' dengan belahan dirinya yang lain: sang kaisar dewa Fou-Lu. Ia melihat semuanya, ia merasakan penderitaan Fou-Lu, ia terbawa setiap kebencian dan dengkinya terhadap makhluk fana yang telah mengingkari janji. Terlebih lagi, ia merasakan kesedihannya. Lebih dari itu semua, ia ikut merasakan Fou-Lu yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri para makhluk fana yang rela membunuh demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Ryu mendengar tawa sinis maniacal Fou-Lu; tawa yang menutupi penderitaan dan dukanya.

Mereka membunuh. Membunuh sesamanya.

Setiap kali Ryu tersadar dari mimpinya, suara dan keberadaan teman-temannya membuatnya nyaman. Seluruh kebencian Fou-Lu dapat diredam dan ia dapat meneruskan perjalanan takdirnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Namun, tidak terlalu ia sadari, kebencian yang telah terbagi itu masih ada disana. Tertimbun. Dan meledak saat ini.

Ryu teringat dengan para penduduk desa Chek yang seluruhnya bertubuh mungil. Ia tersenyum melihat mereka yang juga begitu ramah dan terasa begitu dekat dengan Endless. Mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka yang dari generasi ke generasi bertanggung jawab atas pemanggilan dewa ke bumi, Ryu tidak begitu mengerti juga, tapi ia merasakan kehangatan yang dimiliki manusia. Tidak hanya penduduk Chek saja, warga Wyndia dan desa Worent, bahkan penduduk Chamba dan Synesta yang telah dirugikan oleh kekaisaran juga tak berniat membuat diri mereka tenggelam dalam dendam.

Mereka hanya ingin menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tegar menjalani hidup. Itulah manusia, pikir Ryu, sebelum insiden ini paling tidak,

Sepasang mata biru lautannya berubah merah. Ryu berteriak lantang ke langit senja berdarah. Matanya mengalirkan darah merah yang perlahan-lahan, selagi baju putihnya tercabik dan berterbangan ke udara, menciptakan pola dan corak suci ke seluruh bagian tubuh setengah dewanya.

Ia tidak terima ini. Jika hanya dirinya yang disiksa, mungkin ia bisa menerimanya, tapi mengapa penduduk Chek yang damai ini dibantai bagaikan angin lalu? Bagaikan menghabiskan waktu luang sambil menunggu naga Yorae sampai disini? Apakah manusia-manusia kekaisaran ini tidak pernah berpikir panjang? Apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika melihat manusia sesamanya?

Kepala sang Endless begitu pusing dan terasa menyesakkan. Dia hanya berteriak lantang melihat ratusan mayat mungil tak berdosa yang bergelimpangan. Bercak-bercak darah mereka dapat terlihat diseluruh bangunan-bangunan runtuh, dan bau hangus meliputi setiap indera sensitif Ryu. Semuanya habis sama rata dengan tanah, meninggalkan. Tanpa belas kasih, tak berperikemanusiaan.

Apa manusia harus tetap dimengerti jika sudah seperti ini?

Apakah ini yang dilihat oleh hati Fou-Lu?

"**Kau,**" Suara Ryu terdengar bergema dengan suara bariton asing. Nina dan kawan-kawan tidak familiar dengan suara ini. Mereka tidak menyadarinya bahwa kini Ryu tengah melebur menjadi satu dengan kebencian serta kesedihan Fou-Lu terhadap kebodohan manusia. "**Engkau tidak sadar maupun mengerti mengenai kebatilan apa yang telah engkau perbuat, makhluk fana.**"

Satu yang Nina sadari, tak ada lagi Ryu yang ia kenal dengan baik dari suara tersebut. Kebencian menyelimuti setiap indera-nya. Dan dilain pihak, Cray sudah lebih dari sadar bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir tanpa timbunan mayat prajurit kekaisaran. Cray meraih pergelangan Nina, bersiap mundur bersama Scias kekejauhan. Namun Nina bersikeras; ia berteriak balik di tengah gempuran angin dari transformasi Ryu yang berjalan secara perlahan. "Ryu! Ryu! Jangan, Ryu!"

Pemuda setengah dewa itu mendengar teriakan penuh kepanikan dari suara Nina yang biasanya selalu melantun lembut. Ia tidak suka setiap kali melihat Nina berada dalam situasi menyulitkan seperti ini. Semuanya dimulai dari penyerangan pertama Rasso terhadapnya dulu. Saking membuat Ryu panik akan keselamatan Nina, ia mengayunkan Pedang Raja kearah Rasso hingga patah.

Namun Ryu sadar dengan sempurna—dibalik selimut kebencian dan kesedihan yang hampir mengaburkan total kesadaran inderanya—manusia seperti Rasso layak mati. Ia sudah membunuh banyak—terlalu banyak, dan dia harus membayarnya.

"Ryu!" Teriak Nina sekali lagi ketika suaranya tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh sahabatnya. "Membunuh tidak akan memberikanmu apapun! Tidak akan membuatmu puas sedikitpun! Ryu—!"

Nina yang malang, pikir Ryu. Bersih, polos, dan tak berdosa…

Ledakan tiang api yang tadinya menusuk langit kini telah hilang. Itu merubah sosok Ryu menjadi berbeda sama sekali. Rambut biru terangnya telah berubah putih keperakkan, sayap naga bersisik berwarna merah di punggungnya, dan kaki naga berbulu hitam menggantikan celana yang biasa ia kenakan. Kaki bersisik serta berkuku naganya mendarat beberapa senti diatas tanah; ia melayang dengan bantuan angin.

Ketika Ryu mengayunkan satu tangannya, pisau api berkecepatan tinggi terbang dan membelah udara ke beberapa prajurit Rasso yang berada di belakang. Nina, Cray, dan Scias terkejut. Mereka melihat serta mendengar teriakan kesakitan para prajurit yang terbakar api biru. Bau hangus memenuhi udara; ini adalah bau daging yang dibakar secara sembarangan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Cray meraih Nina, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada berotot sang kepala suku Worent. Nina meringis tak kuasa, rasa takut dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Baru sekali ini ia melihat 'pembantaian' secara langsung, terlebih lagi sahabatnya sendiri yang melakukan hal tersebut.

Ryu kemudian terbang lurus kearah kelompok prajurit kekaisaran berikutnya, membuat Rasso dan Ursula menyumpah tak percaya dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki sang dewa. Makhluk abadi itu mengayunkan tangan bercakarnya, mencabik, membelah, memotong jadi dua seluruh prajurit yang berdiri menghadangnya. Setiap sabetan dan tusukan tombak para prajurit tak kuasa melukai tubuh sang dewa. Tidak muluk-muluk, inilah jubah zirah yang ia kenakan; zirah yang terbuat dari kebencian dan amarah.

Dalan sekejap mata, yang tersisa kini hanya Nina, Cray, dan Scias. Serta Rasso dan Ursula yang tersungkur tak berani menatap dewa penghancur dihadapan mereka. Dari arah Ryu berdiri (melayang), mereka berlima dapat melihat hujan darah, daging, dan organ tubuh berjatuhan ke bumi. Deskripsi penggambaran neraka yang disulap menjadi nyata.

Ryu melayang kearah Rasso. Dia dengan sengaja menyisakan si kapten untuk yang terakhir. Oh, dia akan menikmati ini. Raut ketakutan manusia kejam itu tak terbaca. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat bercucur deras tanpa henti. Kedua tangan dan kakinya gemetar tak percaya. Gigi-giginya bergemertakkan satu sama lain; dia hanya tak bisa diam, namun ironisnya ia tak dapat lari.

Ya. Hukuman akan segera tiba.

"Ryu, jangan! Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini, Ryu!" Berbalut air mata, Nina sekali lagi bersorak kearah sang Endless setengah dewa. Ryu masih dapat mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Hanya kepada yang satu ini ia tidak dapat memaafkan. Hanya yang satu ini.

"**Katakan, apakah yang telah engkau lakukan kepada manusia-manusia tak berdosa itu.**" Ujar Ryu datar, berbalut suara Fou-Lu, dengan aksen dan gaya bicara _archaic_ khas Endless.

"Tidak… Hii, tidak! Ursula, mengapa kau diam saja!? Tolong aku! Hii, jangan mendekat! Pergi kau monster!" Rasso mengambil pistol dari saku pada paha dan menembakkan seluruh pelurunya. Semuanya. Seluruh peluru ia hujamkan ke wajah dan badan Ryu, tapi tak berguna. Ryu meraih kerah Rasso, mengangkat dan melemparkannya beberapa meter ke depan.

Ursula menyaksikan dengan rasa takut yang tak terbendungkan atas kekuatan maha daya ini. Lengannya tengah terluka. Sambil menahan aliran darah dari bekas luka tersebut, ia hanya bisa bersender dan menunggu gilirannya. Gila, jika ia masih segar bugar 'pun, ia tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"**Monster?**" Tanya Ryu, kembali melayang kearah manusia yang tersungkur tersebut. "**Engkau tak pernah melihat diri sendiri dan merasakan. Siapa yang monster? Siapa yang monster!**" Teriakannya membuat getaran pada udara, debu-debu beterbangan, membuat Nina dan teman-temannya terdorong mundur.

"Tidak… Menjauh, hii… T-tolong, tolong aku kalian prajurit tak berguna! Serang dia!" Seru Rasso dengan suara bergetar, melemparkan apapun yang bisa ia raih dari tanah.

Hanya diperlukan satu ayunan tangan oleh Ryu, Hwajeh, pilar api yang menusuk langit kembali membumi hanguskan sisa-sisa prajurit yang berusaha menyelamatkan kapten mereka. "**Kalian manusia penuh akan dosa. Setiap denyut nadi dan lapisan kulit kalian mengandung dosa; dosa yang tak termaafkan. Merengek! Merengek seperti mereka yang telah engkau bantai seperti babi!**"

Ryu kembali meraih kerahnya. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya ke sisi tubuh. Ryu menghancurkan satu bahu Rasso dengan kepalan pukulannya. Nina menjerit ngeri dikejauhan, bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh akan rasa sakit dari Rasso di tengah heningnya reruntuhan dataran tinggi.

Ryu kembali membuangnya keatas tanah. "**Rasakan rasa takut manusia yang akan menghadapi kematian! Takutlah pada kematian! Takutlah pada DEWA!**"

Teriakan Ryu seolah menerbangkan Rasso yang meringis kesakitan. Ryu kembali menghantamkan tinju kuatnya. Kali ini kearah wajah Rasso, membuatnya hancur tak beraturan.

Si kapten sudah tak bisa bernapas, dan wajahnya telah setengah hancur. Hidupnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Ryu membakarnya dengan Hwajeh. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada balasan. Rasso hanya mampu berteriak dan ketakutan didalam batinnya, meninggalkan Ryu setelah melihat isi hati pria ini. Kedengkian, kejahatan, dan kebodohan. Hanya tiga hal tersebut didapatnya dari hati makhluk yang akan segera menjadi arang ini.

Manusia tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan para dewa yang hidup tanpa pernah mati—sang Endless. Bagi para dewa manusia tidak lebih hanya seperti debu yang melintas dihadapan mereka. Begitu kecil dan tertiup dengan mudah oleh angin; tersesat dan tak tentu arah; kotor dan penuh akan napsu; membunuh demi ketamakan dan harga diri. Dengan makhluk seperti ini, bumi akan segera berubah menjadi neraka tidak lama lagi.

Apa mereka memang sudah tak termaafkan lagi? Apa sudah tak ada kemungkinan untuk berubah bagi manusia yang sudah melangkah terlalu jauh seperti kekaisaran?

Ryu melayang kearah Ursula yang tak berdaya ditepian reruntuhan, merintih akan luka dan teror akan keberadaan Endless. Namun kini segalanya menggelap.

Tidak hanya karena melihat potensi kebersihan dan keadilan yang dimiliki oleh kapten perempuan dari kekaisaran tersebut, tapi juga karena keberadaan bersih manusia yang lainnya. Nina. Hanya dengan sentuhan, semuanya bisa berubah. Ryu hanya sadar bahwa tidak sedikit juga manusia yang memiliki hati suci.

Tapi, apakah mental manusia mampu untuk terus mempertahankannya?

Karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin terbawa kebencian Fou-Lu.

Manusia masih memiliki potensi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ia hanya cukup tahu itu, walau apapun yang ia hadapi di masa depan nantinya.

"_Nina…_" Bisik Ryu dengan suara parau, lemas, selagi kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Ryu hanya lupa, masih ada manusia yang memiliki hati seperti Nina dan teman-temannya diatas bumi ini. Kebencian hanya menggelapkan mata seseorang, tidak terkecuali para Endless. Ia tak bisa membalas pelukan dari Nina, tubuhnya mati rasa. Tapi paling tidak, biarkan dia berbisik sedikit dan sebentar lagi.

"_Maaf_."

AN: Rasso dan Yuna wajib kena hajar. Karena saya lagi nostalgia maen Breath of Fire IV di android, chapter Cray ngehajar Yuna akan saya post belakangan. Karena udah cukup lupa dengan situasinya, saya akan tunggu sampai menamatkan game-nya kali ini. Ciao.


End file.
